<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running by If_you_had_had_a_sister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482578">Running</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister'>If_you_had_had_a_sister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historical stuff with no established characters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, cold winter field</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very short thing that doesn’t make any sense but enjoy:)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historical stuff with no established characters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very short thing that doesn’t make any sense but enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is cold in the face, running in the chilly mid February air with only a shirt and a blanket around me to keep me warm. My legs feel as if the blood in my veins is about to freeze. The straw slams against my legs like small whiplashes and they itch them terribly as well. My heart is certainly not made for running in the cold for I already feel out of breath and tired, I just want to lay down now, but that is not the point of the game. I have to keep running until he catches up and then I don’t know what will happen. Will he just catch me and walk with me home or will something else happen, I have no idea but I shall just keep running on my skinny legs that can’t anymore and oh how I just want to lay down! I can hear his steps behind me, his body rustling in the straw. It gets closer and yet closer no matter how much I keep running. All of a sudden, I can feel his hand on my shoulder, hindering me in my running. His quick and loud breaths on my neck as he gets to close as to almost step in my heels and we both fall helplessly onto the cold ground in between the straw in one cold clumsy mess. He laughs his stupid laugh at the situation and I can’t help but lovingly flap at him.<br/>“S-thhop it! It’s not funny, you- you sneaky bastard!!”. It started out as just innocent chasing around on the farm in the early morning. He woke me and made me catch him, just in what I could throw on for he was already out of the room when I was up. I had been able to catch him and then it was his turn to catch me. And that is how we were here on the cold ground with him atop of me. I can tell from the sneaky look on his face that, he wants something a bit different. <br/>“If you want to do me now, now and here, you can forget everything about it! I am not spreading my legs for such an ungentlemanly man as you! Waking your lover in the early morning just so he can catch you and then when he does, chase after him and then make him just give you his arse again. No, it has not happened and will never happen!”<br/>He giggle and begin to slide down my shirt.<br/>“No, I am cold enough with it, thank you!”<br/>He is such a friendly man, but as soon as we began sharing a bed once a while and I began showing romantic interest in him, he began trying to get me to sleep with him whenever he could. And now apparently, he thinks it the right time. On this holiday. I can only shake my head and try to keep him off me. I may have wished for his touches though, wished, only subconsciously, that we would have a lovely time together like that. I don’t know if this will be it, but the thought of him just taking what he wants, disgusts me and makes me despise him. I want something close and intimate, only for him and I and this might be the perfect place and time. Something romantic, only shared between us. His hands hold around me and his hot whisky breath kiss my cheek.<br/>“Oh- stop, stop!”<br/>“But mine, I only want you. And can’t you see, this is a most perfect time to do it. Let me have you. I know that you want me, isn’t that right, sun.” He leaned his head down besides mine, looking at it with little smile. I crossed my arms and pondered. No, I ought not to do it, but it was only what I had been wanting, for quite the time. We sit there, freezing and I slowly creep closer to him as a wind blow on me and my cold body. His big and strong arms, around me, protecting and hugging me. Maybe we can after all. I am feeling quite too cold still and not even his arms could keep me warm. I look up at him and nod gently, as my body twitches in cold shiver. He then gently pull my shirt down and remove my blanket so he can access my body. I am quite embarrassed as I spread my legs for him. He’s hovering over my body with his legs and hips between my legs. Now he began to unbutton his breeches with sleek carefulness. I was already naked as he began to prepare me. Oh how it feels so good, like nothing i have ever experience. To have something long, warm and soft, rubbing against my walls, when he moves, inside me, oh it is wonderful. He caress my thigh and whisper into me, dirty and sweet words. He then slowly begins to go back and forth, and I can just lay there in ecstasy. It has never happened before and it probably never will but we are doing it and no one knows and it is now just our little secret why we smell strange.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>